It's Been Awhile
by LOSE IT ALL
Summary: Eight years ago, Chris and TC vow not to meet again for 18 years when they will reunite the children they had together. 8 years as past, and now Chris has unwittingly moved in the same town as TC...Better Sum. inside
1. Default Chapter

It's Been Awhile  
  
Hey..Long time no write for the PB section! heh.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any original PB characters or storylines.  
  
Summary: Eight years ago, after Chris gave birth to their triplets, she and T.C. vowed not to try to contact eachother, except for letters, for eighteen years so they wouldn't disrupt the children's lives. The girl and a boy went with TC, the other boy with Chris. They didn't count on Chris (unwittingly) moving into town....  
  
**Eight years ago, 2000**  
  
Chris and TC sat silently side-by-side. Chris had just given birth to healthy triplets-two boys, Aarick and Aarit, and a girl-Ashley. Now they had to decide what to do. Chris had been offered a job in Nevada and the divorce papers had just been finalized. They weren't sure what to do with the children.  
  
"I think," Chris finally started, "that we need to seperate them and move on with our lives. I can only handle on child, though..." TC looked at her in shock. "I thought we were going to do joint-custody?" he demanded. "Oh be real TC!" Chris said, more snappy than she had intended to, "I can't handle three kids at one time. Even if you did had custody and they came to see me every once in awhile-I couldn't do it, and it wouldn't be fair shuffling three little kids through states."  
  
"So we seperate them? They'll see eachother sometimes, right?" TC asked. Chris remained quiet. "It's best to just wait until they're 18." It was TC's turn to be silent. "I guess you're right..." he said quietly.  
  
(Four days later)  
  
TC had bought a double stroller the day before. For the first time, he would be using it. They had a hard time deciding who would go with who. They finally decided that it would be best to split the two boys up. But TC couldn't even understood the reason Chris gave. He just accpeted it. He put Ashley in the stroller and then Aarit. Chris kissed those two good-bye and TC did the same to little Aarick. Aarick was identical to Aarit-it would be a shocker..In eighteen years, TC told himself.  
  
They decided, silently, to make this like a casual good-bye. No grief; no regrets. Chris hugged TC good-bye. "Eighteen years," CHris remarked hesitantly. "It was your decision. You make sure you tell them that," TC said stubbornly. Chris rolled her eyes, "Of course." and turned away before they had any regrets.  
  
(Four years later)  
  
"Daddy?" Ashley asked, with Aarit following her. That's the way it was, and had been, seen the two were just babies. Ashley was the leader and shy, tentative Aarit was the follower. Both had striking dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Aarit was like a miniature TC. Ashley looked a lot like Chris. It sometimes pained TC to look at them.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" TC asked, sighing as he turned from his desk. He was working on something big for the department and they had come in every 5 minutes (well, Ashley did) and asked a question. "Jamie has a mommy and a daddy. So do a lot of my friends. Why don't we?" Ashley asked, her big blues eyes staring into TC's.  
  
TC was a little taken back, and for a minute, while he was looking between the two, almost broke down and told the whole story. Instead, he cleared his throat. "Ashi, you do have a mommy," he said slowly. "Where is she?" Ashley broke in, with a hopeful look on her face. "She lives far, far away. But...She loves you." He explained, looking away from her.  
  
"I wanna see her. Can me and Aarit see her?" TC shook his head. "Not yet. In a few years, maybe. She's really busy." TC explained. For a kid, this was enough. "Oh, okay!" she said and grabbed Aarit's hand as she tugged him off.  
  
TC sighed in relief.  
  
(Nevada)  
  
"Mommy!!" Aarick screamed as he slammed the door from the outside. He trudged into the living room where Chris was, his jeans torn, his shoes dirty, his shirt caked with mud, and his hair a tangled, sweaty mess. "Aarick James Kelly!" She exclaimed, "What have you been doing?!" "I was playing in the sandbox with Davie and his daddy," he explained. "How'd you get so dirty in a sandbox?" She questioned, afraid to know the answer. "Oh, it rained last night." He said pointedly. "Argh!" She shrieked, throwing her hands in the air. "Come on, now, it's bathtime!"  
  
Aarick moaned and groaned throughout the large apartment the two lived in as she practically dragged him to the bathroom. "I'll get your water started. You go run into mommy's bathroom and get your shampoo and stuff," she said. He did and she started running the bath water.  
  
She often wondered about Ashley and Aarit. Were they as rambonxious and trouble-making as Aarick? Were they happy? What had TC told them about where their mommy was?  
  
Aarick ran back in. As he took off his shirt he asked, "Where's my daddy? Davie has a daddy. I want a daddy," he demanded. Chris stared for a moment. "Sweetie..You have a daddy. He just lives really far away in another state." "Where? 'Ginia?" He asked. "No, California." she answered, not bothering to correct him.  
  
"Can I see him?" he asked as he stepped into the bath. "Nope. Not yet. In a few years," she was more direct than TC. "Please?" he begged. "No!" she snapped. Seeing his eyes swell up with tears and his eyebrows furrow together, she sighed and hugged him. "I'm sorry baby." she said quickly. Aarick smiled again. "It's 'kay. What's for dinner?" he asked, forgetting about 'daddy'. 


	2. Chapter two

It's Been Awhile--Chapter Two  
  
(Four years later)  
  
"Mom!" Aarick called as he walked inside of the apartment they had lived in for eight years. "I'm in my room!" Chris called. Aarick walked down the hall and flopped himself onto the bed. Chris turned around and rolled her eyes, "I TOLD you not to wear that!" he exclaimed, clearly exasperated. Aarick was wearing way-to-big pants that a cousin had given. Aarick was so excited that he had something that was 'so totally in'! that he had worn them at least three times a week, no matter how much Chris badgered him about it. He was also wearing a Nike shirt that was at least a size to big, hanging off his body that had a hole over his stomach. He had grown out of his angelic stage and into one that was keeping Chris on her toes. Between feeding him and talking to teachers, she rarely had time to really sit down and talk to him. Aarick was determined to look 'tough'. This meant doing his hair as most of the boys in Nevada were doing-letting it grow over their ears until almost an inch from the end of their ears. He also, on his way to the busstop, usually stopped and wiped some dirt onto his use-to-be perfect face. It was now the home of three scars-one noticeable on his forehead from when he was trying to ride a skateboard and fell, and two faint ones from various accidents.  
  
"Aww c'mon mom, it's-" he started but interupted, "I know, I know, 'whats in'!" she finished, sighing. "Go get cleaned up. We're going out to eat tonight," she said. "Oh, no," he whined. "What?" she snapped. "Whenever we go out to eat, it's something bad!" he pointed out. "Oh go get cleaned up." she answered, not making eye contact.  
  
He mumbled something that sounded very much like one of the 'forbidden words' in the Kelly household. "Aarick!" Chris yelled a warn. She then sat on her bed and took out a letter. It was from TC, dated back to two months ago;  
  
'Dear Chris,  
  
Hello. Before I tell you how the kids are, I need to tell you something: we're moving a little South of Santa Monica. Not any specific reason other than that I think we need some more space. I'll send you a letter once we're settled.  
  
Anyway, about Ashley. Still as demanding as ever!! I've been telling her how she has to share with the other kids and be nicer, but she's just determined. It takes every ounce of strength i have not to crack up when I see her get angry. Her nose flares, she stomps her feet, and makes her eyes into little squints. I'm going to have to start grounding her, or taking away her toys, instead of lecturing her.  
  
Aarit is getting a little more talkative. He gets more active as he grows, especially when he's away with Ashley. He's losing his 'baby-look' which I'm guessing Aarick is, too. How is he? I sometimes wonder if we've made a mistake. It doesn't seem fair. Send a photo of Aarick in your next letter. I've included 4-Aarit's school picture, Ashley's, them together, and them together with a friend named Jamie. He's actually more Aarit's friend-I think he's scared of Ashley (haha!).  
  
Well I'll see you later.  
  
Love, TC'  
  
Aarick and Aarit were identical, except Aarit wasn't glaring at the camera like Aarick was. He had a large, cheeky smile that looked all-to much like TC. Ashley was a little diva, she smiled just as she saw her favorite singers on TV. It was weird for Chris to think of them as her son and daughter because, except for that day eight years ago, she had never held them-never kissed them, hugged them, told them how much she loved them..."Hey mom!" Aarick said, "ready!"  
  
(later that day)  
  
"Finish your spaghetti," Chris said as Aarick looked longingly at the desert menu. "But-" Chris finally gave in. She was going to give bad news, anyway. "Okay. But no complaints if you get a stomach ache or are hungry later, deal?" Aarick smiled happily.  
  
"So, Aarick, remember when I talked about possible us moving the a really sunny, warm state?" Aarick nodded as he ate ice cream. "Well, we will...California!" Aarick's face fell. "But...But, mom, I just made the rec team!" he exclaimed. "I know, sweetie, but this is really important for us. We'll be able to have a bigger house, more people, and you'll have your own yard!" Aarick didn't answer. "Dad lives there. Could I see dad?" he asked hopefully. "Um..I don't know where he is at the moment. Maybe later," she said, like it was something as casual as a new toy. Aarick nodded. He was use to that.  
  
"I don't want to move. California sucks!" "Hey! I said don't use that word. No copying from Joey and your other friends and especially no copying Mike or any of your other cousins." Aarick threw down his spoon. "I don't WANT to move!" he yelled. "Come on-we'll discuss this later," she said as she picked him up, and practically had to drag him out of the restraunt as he kicked and yelled. 


	3. Chapter Three

It's Been Awhile, Chapter Three  
  
(Explanation: They split the kids up because TC and Chris didn't think they could live with eachother AND Chris was moving to Nevada to explore a job opening. They didn't think it would be fair to make 3 kids go back and forth between states, nor could Chris handle 3 kids at once and it wouldn't be fair to TC to have to take care of 3 kids that were growing up without a mother). Note: don't know of 'Del James, CA' exists.  
  
TC was still asleep when he heard a loud, clattering noise come from the kitchen. He sat straight up. It was one of two things: A) someone had broke in or B) the kids were up to something. And he was figuring B.  
  
"Ashley! Aarit!" he called. Ashley appeared with an all-too-sweet smile. "Hi, daddy," she answered. "Ashley, what are you two doing?" TC asked suspiciously. "Aarit was trying to get a bowl but he couldn't reach so I told him to stand on my shoulders. He did...He got two bowls, and then he was getting down and his arm hit ALL the bowls!" TC sighed and spoke slowly to keep his temper, "Are any broke...Again?" she nodded sheepishly: "Just one." "That's the third one this week, sweetie," he said through clenched teeth. "Sorry." she answered. He shook his head, "Get ready for school."  
  
"What about breakfast?" Ashley whined. "While you get dressed, I'll fix it." Ashley skipped off, "C'mon, Aarit, we have to get dressed." She called and TC had to laugh as Ashley, tall and bulky, ran to her room and a little, blonde 'twig' ran after her.  
  
He got up and stretched before pulling on his uniform. They had moved to a small town outside of Santa Monica--Del James, CA but he was still working where he had been. He trudged into the small kitchen, stumbling for a second over one of Aarit's miniature cars. He poured two bowls of cereal and put them on the mini-bar area. "Hurry up, or we'll be late. Again." TC called to the kids. They ran out. "Aar, what'd I tell you about your car?" TC asked. "Don't leave it out," Aarit answered. "Okay, just checking you knew," TC said, sighing. "Sorry," Aarit said, picked up the car, and threw it into the living room basket that held some of their toys. TC smiled, "It's alright. Just don't leave it out. Someone's gonna break their neck!" he said. Aarit giggled, "Not over a little toy car, daddy," TC laughed. "I'm going to start the car. Remember your backpacks and come outside. Make sure you lock the door," TC called over his shoulder as he walked outside.  
  
He looked longingly at his motorcycle. When Chris left with Aarick, so did his daily rides. Now, it sat under a clear blue tarp to protect it since the garage was packed with un-packed boxes, collecting dust. He had traded the Harley rides with Ford Escort rides.  
  
As he waited for the kids, he remembered something and cursed under his breath. It had been almost three months since he had last written Chris, and promised her that he would send their new address along with Ashley and Aarit's new school photos. He quickly scribbled a note in reminder and then the kids came bouncing out. "Locked?" TC called. Aarit backed up and quickly locked the door before following Ashley, jumping into the backseat.  
  
TC let them out at the school. It was a small school-only two classrooms per grade. "Bye, daddy," Ashley and Aarit chirped. "Bye," he called, "and be GOOD!"  
  
___________________________  
  
Chris stepped out of the car and stretched. They had-finally-arrived at their new home. It was in Del James, CA, almost thirty minutes from where she had once lived with TC. It gave her a good feeling, to be close to 'home' and know that maybe, without TC's knowledge, she could see Corey. It also gave her a weird feeling. What if she ran into TC? What if Russ and Bobby saw her and told TC that his ex was suddenly back in town?  
  
She shook the bad feelings out and looked into the backseat. There, curled up, was little Aarick. "Aarick, sweetie, we're here," she whispered softly and reached in and gave him a little shake. Aarick woke up with a start. "Mom..?" he mumbled and stretched as much as he could in the car. "Yep, we're here," she answered. "That's nice," he said almost incoherently as he fell right back asleep. Chris laughed and reached around, unbuckling his seatbeat and picked him up. "I wanna go back home," he said. "We're home now," she said. "I saw some kids a few minutes ago when I woke up for a bit. They weren't dressed like THIS," he complained, motioning towards his baggy jeans and plain white shirt. "California has a different style than Nevada. And a much better one," she added.  
  
"The house is ugly." he said stubbornly. In truth, it was a beautiful house. It was off-white with brickred shutters and a small, homely porch in the front. It was small, though, but how much room would you need with one woman and a kid? "Oh, Aarick, you'll love it!" Chris said excitedly as she put him down. "No, I won't," he answered.  
  
She shook her head and walked inside. Their furniture had already been delivered, and she had given them a floorpan to say what goes where so all's she had to do was adjust it and unpack. "I wanna see my room," Aarick said. "Down the hall to the left, just past your bathroom." Chris said with a secritive smile. "My OWN bathroom? Wow!" Aarick exclaimed, "can I put it in what I want?" "Probably, I just don't want anything too dark." she answered. "Oh, awesome!" Chris laughed as he danced off and heard his voice shriek, "It's HUGE!" when he entered his room.  
  
"Well you won't be staying up to late today, Aarick, you start school tomorrow, so let's get started, alright?" Chris offered. Aarick's face fell. "Aww, mom, school? We just got here!" he complained. "I know, Aar, but you've missed four days already."  
  
"It's you that wanted to stop by Great-Aunt Peach's house. I don't like her, she pinches my cheek and says how much I've grown and I haven't grown any since I turned eight." Aarick whined.  
  
"Hey, come on, this is OUR day. No whining, deal?" Chris asked. "What do I get out of it?" Aarick demanded. "The joy of knowing I appreciate it." Aarick cringed. "Oh yay," he said sarcastically but started to help anyway.  
  
**review please.** 


	4. Chapter Four

It's Been Awhile-Chapter Four  
  
**Hey back! Enjoy the chapter and keep reviewing!**  
  
That night, TC sat at his desk and thought for a few minutes when Ashley and Aarit came bounding into his room. "Daddy, we're getting a new kid in school tomorrow. I think it's a boy." Ashley said excitedly. "Cool, sweetie. Are you'll ready for bed?" They nodded, "Except for our teeth because you promised us some Oreo's tonight," Aarit said softly. "Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me tiger," TC said and picked him up, planting a kiss on top of his blonde head.  
  
"Your welcome, dad," Aarit said. They walked to the kitchen and Aarit and Ashley sat on the chairs around the small kitchen table. That was for the kids at breakfast or lunch or snack; then they had one in the dining room for dinner/holidays. TC got out the package of cookies and gave two to each kid and poured them a small glass of milk. "Chocolate milk?" Ashley asked hopefully. TC shook his head, "Too late. It's ten minutes until your bed time so I suggest you hurry up," TC warned as he cleaned up a little.  
  
They were soon finished and TC cleaned their dishes and took them to their rooms. Ashley's room was a light purple, with 'BRATZ' stuff everywhere. She was obsessed with those, some people were calling them the new-age barbie dolls. TC tucked her in and clicked on the lava lamp Chris had sent for her last birthday. It, too, was purple. "'Night daddy," Ashley said. "Night, Ash," TC answered and turned off her light and walked to Aarit's room. He was sitting on his bed, holding a picture of Chris. "This is my mom, isn't it?" he asked, speaking of the blonde woman in the photo that TC hadn't seen in eight years. "Yeah, tiger, it is," TC said truthfully. "Okay," Aarit said and gave it back to him.  
  
TC almost laughed. Aarit was so easy-going, sometimes it worried TC. He usually just shrugged things off. Unlike Ashley, he wasn't one to push someone when they make fun of him. Not many people made fun of him anyway- he was just to sweet.  
  
"'Night, dad," Aarit said and turned onto his side. "Night, kid," TC said.  
  
_____________________  
  
Aarick woke up in the middle of the night in his new room, sweating. He had just had a nightmare. "Mom! Mom!" he shrieked. Chris came running into the room in a bathrobe, clearly having just stepped out of the shower. She sat on the bed and Aarick climbed into her lap. "I had a really bad dream, mom," he said, about to cry. "Shh, it's okay baby. You want to talk about it?" She asked. He shook his head. "Can I sleep in your bed? I don't like this room." Aarick whined.  
  
Chris thought a minute. "Oh, alright," she gave in, "but just for tonight." Aarick beamed. "Ooh thanks mom!" Aarick leaped off his bed and ran to Chris' room before jumping into it. "Becareful, you remember the last time you did that!" Chris warned. She was speaking of the time when six-year-old Aarick had ran to her bed, about to jump in and slipped on a toy he had left. He ended up in the emergency room.  
  
"I know, I know mom. But that was two whole years ago. I'm growed up now," Aarick said proudly, beating on his chest. A little to hard, for he then coughed a little and grimaced. "Okay, my little growed-up son, get your butt in the bed so you can get a grown-up education tomorrow," Chris said, kissing him on his cheek as she tucked him into the bed. Before she had even reached her bathroom door to change, she heard the light snores of her son.  
  
_______________________  
  
TC finally got back to his desk and picked up a pen and started writing:  
  
'Dear Chris,,  
  
I really wish you could see them now. Ashley is getting even more protective of Aarit as they get older. It's so adorable. I thought for awhile that Aarit was becoming more talkative but he's back to his shy self. I bet he doesn't get a word in with Ashley and their friends at the playground! Haha. Anyway, I'm so sorry I haven't written in three months. I meant to but I got sidetracked, I guess you could say. I feel bad because sometimes I think I do it on purpose, unconciously. I don't think we made the right decision eight years ago. I want you to be able to see them. They're so beautiful, and I bet Aarick is to. It's not fair to you to miss seeing Ash and Aar grow up, and it's not fair to me to miss out on Aarick. And it's especially not fair to them. Aarit found a picture of you and I had to tell him yes, that's your mother. You know what he did? He shrugged and said "Oh, okay". He doesn't understand what it's like to have a mother. I'm not blaming you. I'm blaming both of us, in reality, but moreso myself. If I hadn't agreed to that decision we could've been raising the three together-where they belong.  
  
Get back to me. I live in Del James, CA now but still work with everyone, just a bit longer drive. I think we should set up a date for the kids to meet. I've included Ashley's and Aarit's recent school pictures as well as the three of us together. Bye, and hope to talk to you later.  
  
Love, TC'  
  
TC sealed the envoloped and quickly addressed it and walked outside and put it into the mailbox just to make sure thta one of the kids couldn't get it. He hoped Chris would get it soon. 


	5. Chapter Five

It's Been Awhile, Chapter Five  
  
**Thanks for all the excellent reviews!**  
  
"Get in the car!" TC called from his room as he heard Aarit and Ashley arguing as he got ready for work. He heard two pairs of feet run to the car, not within the "Moves!" "Get out of my way!" and a sharp "ow!" that no doubtedly came from the smaller Aarit.  
  
When they arrived at the school, TC watched as the kids got in safely then his eyes caught the face of a timid-looking blonde boy playing on the playground. From the length TC was away from him, he could see a resemblance between the lonely kid and Aarit. TC shook his head and wondered why he was playing on the playground and not inside. TC then drove off, figuring that he was being registered.  
  
(At the station)  
  
Corey was biting her fingernails as TC walked in. Chris had contacted her the day before, saying that she was California. In Del James to be exact, and if she knew TC's new address 'because he hasn't written me and I would like to know why'. Corey, caught between her best friend and former lover, just said no and hung up.  
  
"Hey," TC said to her. "Oh, hey." TC's smile fell. "What's up?" he demanded. "Nothing? Why would you think that?" TC grinned as Corey tried to look around the room for some mysterious object. "Because," he said, gently lifting her chin to view into her eyes, "you're looking for the unknown object." TC raised an eyebrow as his blonde hair fell into his face. Corey searched his eyes. "TC I think Chris is back," she said bluntly. TC laughed, "Yeah right. She was the one who didn't want to be here in the first place, why should she be back?"  
  
"I don't know, she said something about being promoted." Corey answered, getting defensive that he wasn't believing her and walked off. TC stared after her. "What? Did she already abandon our son?" he said angrily. Corey shook her head and turned around. "Maybe I should make myself clearer. Your family, Chris and Aarick are here. In your town. And Aarick is probably going to the twi-to Aarit and Ashley's school."  
  
TC shook his head. "You don't believe me, TC? When have I ever lied to you?" she demanded, drawing the eyes of many of the other officers working at desks. "Never. But Chris decided not to be here. She wanted to be wherever she was. I-I can't even think straight right now but I'm telling you, she's not here!"  
  
"I told her you're off today." Corey answered. "Why? She's more than three hundred miles away!" Corey almost laughed at TC trying to deny what it was obvious he was starting to believe.  
  
Russ walked in with a confused look. "Hey, TC, did someone else take Aar to school today?" he asked. TC looked at Corey, who gave him a 'duh' look. "No, Granger, why?" TC asked, humoring himself.  
  
"Well I saw some blonde lady in a car with a kid that looked exactly like Aarit. Well, except for the hair." Russ answered, "on second thought, she looked a little like Chris but that's crazy isn't it?" Russ asked, laughing a little.  
  
"Yeah, crazy," TC answered. Corey's mouth opened in shock as she stared at the door. "Oh what now, Cor?" TC asked. "Look, TC. You want proof? Turn around. Your children's mother just walked in!"  
  
**Short but I like torturing you guys! muahaha! I evil!** 


	6. Chapter Six

IT'S BEEN AWHILE, CHAPTER 5  
  
**omg sooo sorry for the long wait without a chapter! Eek, seven months! ;x sorry about that!!! I kind of forgot about this story, along with my Boy Meets World story. I'll try to stay on the ball this time! Please review  
  


* * *

  
TC stared at the door in shock. It was definitely Chris. A slightly older Chris, but Chris none-the-less. She still had the same white-blonde hair and forever-tanned skin. But it didn't seem real to him.  
  
Chris neared the group, her face wearing an expression of shock. "So, this is what you do on your off days?" She asked, half-jokingly, shooting a look of hurt at Corey. "Chris! What...What are you doing here?" he asked, still kind of disbelieving.  
  
"I'm surprised Corey hasn't told you. I was promoted, TC! Aar and me are in Del James," she said happily. "I don't understand," TC said. "What don't you understand?" Chris asked simply.  
  
"You are the one who didn't want to be here anymore. You are the one who didn't want the kids to know each other. But you're the one here," TC responded, getting a little agitated.  
  
Chris was taken back, and the hurt was etched on her face. "Well excuse me, TC. I was promoted. This will be a good chance..." she trailed off. Chris didn't know what to say.  
  
"A good chance for what, Chris?" TC demanded. Corey just stared at him. She figured he'd be happy. He had been the one that wanted the three together, in the first place.  
  
(at the school)  
  
"Okay, class, we have a new student today," the teacher, Mr. Thomas, told the class of twenty-two kids. He was thoroughly confused. Although not totally identical, the new kid looked much like a student of his-Aarit Callaway. This boy, Aarick Kelly, had the same white-blonde hair and the same basic facial features. The only differences were that Aarit had much shorter hair, while Aarick sported a kind of 'page-boy' hair style. And the only mark on Aarit's face was a mole on the right side of his chin. This kid had at least two or three scars marking his face.  
  
He could tell the kids in the class's reactions were close to his. He had been kind of weirded out at first and had asked the boy if he had any family in the school. Aarick, whose voice was much gruffer than the soft- spoken Aarit, had answered, "No. My mom moved me out here from Nevada. And California sucks."  
  
Although the other nineteen kids had kind of given the new kid weird looks and glanced back and forth from their classmate to the new kid, Aarit hadn't looked up.  
  
Aarit's friend Richard nudged him. "Dude, there's a new kid. He looks exactly like you," Richard said.  
  
Aarit looked up from his drawing. Although he sat in the back of the class, he could tell that the facial features and the fact that they were both lanky were similar, but that was about it. Aarit just wore jeans and a plain white shirt, but this kid was wearing ridiculously baggy jeans and a button-up shirt over a sleeveless blue muscle shirt.  
  
"So?" Aarit asked. He was much more practical than Richard, and most kids his age. "So! Maybe he's, like, your brother or something'. You don't even know who your mother is, so maybe."  
  
Richard was blunt, and Aarit was used to it, so he didn't even flinch. "I have a sister. Ashley. You know, you're scared of her," Aarit sneered. Richard smirked back. "Not funny. And I'm NOT scared," he snapped. "You ran from her!" Richard rolled her eyes, "she had stolen Russ's hammer!"  
  
Almost everyone in the class knew that Aarit's dad was a cop, and most had met him and others in the department. Richard lived in the same area that Russ and Jamie did, so he knew them especially.  
  
"Aarit, Richard, please pay attention."  
  
Mr. Thomas hadn't made a big deal out of the obvious similarity between Aarick Kelly and Aarit Callaway. Although, it wasn't exactly coincidental that he decided to move Jessica Ramsey from next to Aarit and place the new boy there.  
  
"Sorry," the answered simultaneously. Neither had noticed that Aarick had been placed near them, and had heard the entire conversation.  
  
**I know this chapter sucked...Badly...But I'm trying to get back in the flow ( 


	7. Chapter Seven

It's Been Awhile, Chapter Seven  
  
I hope this is a 'cough' decent chapter. I'll try to put some action in. Sorry the long time between updates! It's been nearly a year since I started this story. Oops ;x  
  
(at the station)  
  
Corey could tell that Chris was hurt. "Uh, Chris, T.C., maybe you should talk in private," Corey offered. Neither said anything, but followed Corey.  
  
"T.C., I think it will be a good chance to maybe...To maybe repair what we had," Chris finally said, after a few moments of awkward silence in the empty office.  
  
"What did we have, Chris?" T.C. asked sarcastically, and then continued. "We had triplets together. We had two sons and a daughter. You didn't even want them to grow up together. Your career was so much more important than the kids growing up together. I don't even KNOW my son! I don't know one of my kids. You don't know two of your children. You have a son and a daughter you don't know. Doesn't that bother you?" T.C. was ranting now; and repeating, but he didn't care. He was releasing eight years of frustration. "Aarit doesn't even know what I look like! Ashley knows what you look like through a picture that's ten years old. Aarick wouldn't be able to tell you his mother's name off the top of his head. Doesn't that bother you, even a little bit?"  
  
Chris was a little taken back. "T.C., it was-"  
  
"Oh, I know. It was for the job. It was best for the kids. Best for them to grow up apart, than to have to take a few plane rides a year, right?"  
  
"Listen to me, T.C.! Don't start jumping down my throat. MAYBE I made a mistake. But think about it! Do you seriously think you could raise three little kids, all the same age? At the same time? Palermo had a hard time with one daughter, being a cop. You trying to raise three little kids would have been impossible. You had to high of expectations. It's better for them to meet later in life than we to give them off to some adoption agency, to never meet each other. I made a mistake! I'm human!"  
  
"You made a mistake with your kids' lives!" T.C. yelled back. "You didn't want your style being cramped by three kids."  
  
"That is not how it went, and you know that! Don't put words in my mouth. Don't you dare! I love all the kids. Neither of us could have handled three kids for an extended period of time. And you know it. That's why you're so mad. You're yelling at me, because you're mad at yourself. You would have felt like a failure, and you know it!" Chris screamed, and after one long, final look at T.C., tore out of the room.  
  
That night, as Aarit and Chris ate at a makeshift table-made of a moving box and broken bookshelf piece-, Aarit cleared his throat and put down his Chinese. "Mom, I gotta question."  
  
Chris wiped her mouth and took a drink of her soda. "Shoot, Aar."  
  
"In my new class, there's...There's this boy. He looks a lot like me. He has a sister, and she does, too. I heard him talking and he said he didn't know his mother. I'm...I'm not accusing you of lying, or anything but I was wondering. Do I have a brother? Or a sister? I mean, dad...My dad, he lives in California right? Santa Monica? That's not that far away. You've just never told me much, so I thought maybe..."  
  
Chris was surprised. She knew Del James was a small town, but she hadn't even thought of the possibility of the three kids meeting. Hell, she hadn't originally thought that she would even attempt to talk to T.C. They had ten more years before they had to seriously think about talking about anything other than how the kids were doing at school. Yet, here they were. Aarit was probably in his brother's class, and T.C. was pissed at her. Things couldn't get any worse.  
  
Then she got the call. Telling Aarit to wait a minute, she dodged boxes and toys and finally found the phone.  
  
T.C. was sitting at his desk when Aarick came up next to him and tugged on his short. Aarick was wearing frayed jean shorts and no shirt. Even though it was nearly eight o'clock at night, they were still outside and he was dirty and sweaty. "Oh, are you still outside? Go get your sister. Time to take a bath," T.C. said, not paying attention.  
  
"No, dad, I need to talk to you."  
  
T.C. sighed and rubbed his temples. "What, Aarick?"  
  
"There's a new kid in my class."  
  
T.C. silently prayed that this was just a coincidence.  
  
"He looks a lot like me. Almost exactly, even. Richard says that he could even be my brother."  
  
No. No. No. No. Maybe if he kept saying the word, this WOULD just be a coincidence.  
  
"In fact, his name is a lot like mine. Aarit. A-A-R-I-T, like that."  
  
You've got to be kidding me, T.C. thought angrily.  
  
"Daddy, do I have a brother?"  
  
T.C. stood up. "It's time for you to go get your sister, Aarick. I need to talk to you two. Go on. I have to call someone."  
  
While Aarick walked outside, T.C. dialed the number that Corey had shoved towards him as he had angrily walked out that afternoon. "Call her. Don't be a man, T.C."  
  
"Hello?" Chris answered, sounding exasperated.  
  
"Uh...Chris. Listen, I'm sorry for this afternoon. I was wrong. Well, for most of it. Okay, some of it. I mean, I was just-"  
  
"T.C., is this an apology or what, because I'm in the middle of something."  
  
"No, no. I mean, yeah I apologize but I have to talk to you. About the kids. I think the boys may be in a class together. Aarick asked me if he had a brother. I think, that it's time for the kids to meet. And us to talk. I mean, really talk."  
  
T.C. heard Chris sigh. It was a defeated sigh, like everything had just come crashing down. "I know, T.C. Aarit asked me about it, too."  
  
"Okay, well. Come to the station tomorrow, so we can talk while the kids are at school."  
  
They hung up, and T.C. heard a voice that could only be produced from his daughter's lungs.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DADDY LIED?!"  
  
He sighed and leaned against the wall as the door swung open and revealed his little dynamo, Ashley.  
  
Please review 


	8. Chapter Eight

It's Been Awhile, Chapter Eight  
  
It's been awhile since I updated, eh? Okay, bad pun. Anyways, I don't have a real reason. It was summer, so it's not like I was to busy. I just never 'got around' to updating. I dedicated most of my net time to my websites. School starts Monday (btw, my schedule SUCKS if anyone cares, hehe) but I'm going to try to wrap up all 5 stories I have going before I start any because I feel annoyed that I started to many, lol. I might delete one (a story called Denial) so that may make it a bit easier. Enjoy and please revew!  
  
Oh does anyone know why borders aren't working?  
  
OH and I just reread the chapters and realized that in chapter seven, I made a mistake. I mixed up Aarit/Aarick. So, if any one is confused, Aarit is the triplet that lives with Ashley and TC. So, Aarit Callaway. Then, Aarick is the boy who lives with Chris-Aarick Kelly.  
  
Ashley stormed into the room where TC was sitting. "You lied!" She accused.  
  
"Watch it, Ashley," TC warned. Ashley was more than a little hot-headed. But he had to laugh when all 4 feet, 3 inches of her stomped into the room, looking like her mother.  
  
"Aarick told me that you lied. You said lying was BAD."  
  
"I didn't LIE. And I said watch it," TC said, still attempting to stay calm.  
  
"What'd you lie about?" Ashley demanded.  
  
TC gave up on the 'watch it' warnings and decided to get straight to the point.  
  
"Come here, guys," he said. He sat them down and went to his room. He pulled out a photo album and brought it into the living room. Opening it to the front page revealed a picture of Chris, TC and three newborns. TC pointed out the baby boy in the middle. "That is your brother, Aarick. Aarick James."  
  
Ashley and Aarit didn't say anything. TC knew they wouldn't understand but he didn't expect them to say anything. "So we have a baby brother?" Ashley asked. "No, Ashley. That's our twin brother. Well, triplet. Right, dad?" Aarit asked. TC nodded.  
  
He flipped the page and turned to a picture of a white-blonde haired boy snuggling with a dog. "This is Aarick a couple of years ago. When you were born, there were three of you. You know how you two are twins? Well, since you have another brother, you're triplets."  
  
He flipped the page again and Aarick's school picture from the last school year was showed. It was a sharp contrast to the four-year-old that he had just shown. This kid had a smug look on his face, and looked as if he had purposely dirtied his face and ripped the collar on his shirt.  
  
"He looks exactly like Aarit," Ashley said quietly. "So he's OUR brother? Where is he? Why isn't he with us? I wanna see him."  
  
"He's in my class, dummy," Aarit snapped. TC stared at him. That was totally out of character. "Aarit, you know better. We don't make fun of people here, do we?" He demanded. Aarit looked sullen.  
  
"Ashley and Aar, I know this is hard for you, okay? I know it may be a little confusing," TC said, slowly and carefully. "I want you guys to know that your mother loves you so much, just like I love your brother. But when we had you guys, we couldn't really afford it. We weren't living together, and your mom wanted to do stuff. You know how your teachers talk to you guys about dreams? What you want to do? Well, your mother wanted to do her dreams. So we decided to let her raise Aarick, while I take you guys."  
  
He knew by the blank looks on their faces that they didn't understand.  
  
He showed them a picture of Chris. "This is your mom. Her name is Chris, Chris Kelly."  
  
"Is her name Chris or Kelly?" Aarit asked. "She has two first names."  
  
TC laughed a little. "Her name is Chris. Kelly is her last name, like Callaway is your last name."  
  
"She's pretty," Ashley commented.  
  
"Just like you, babygirl," TC said and kissed the top of her head. "You'll hopefully see her tomorrow."  
  
Aarick sat by his mom.  
  
"I have a brother, and I have a sister," Aarick said right away.  
  
"Yeah, you do," Chris admitted. Aarick just nodded.  
  
"Can I see pictures of them?"  
  
Chris got up and grabbed an album from the bookcase.  
  
"THAT'S my brother and sister? I thought those were cousins!" Aarit exclaimed.  
  
"Nope. That's your brother. His name is Aarit, Aarit Matthew. And this is your sister, Ashley Kelly. And this," she said, showing him a picture of TC hugging the two kids, "is your father. TC Callaway."  
  
Although Chris was more straight-forward than TC, she could still see that Aarit didn't understand why he and his newfound siblings had been seperated in the first place.  
  
"He's in my class. It was so weird."  
  
Chris just nodded and kissed his cheek. "You need to get in the bed. School tomorrow. You'll see your...You'll see TC tomorrow."  
  
"It'll be to weird. I'm in the same class as him, mom."  
  
"I know, kiddo. Just...I don't really know what to say, okay? Try to talk to him. Hopefully TC has talked to them..."  
  
Please review! I'll try to get a chapter out quickly 


End file.
